Un milagro tecnológico
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Tony se compromete a curar su mal. Stephen no lo cree capaz pero se somete a operación rogando porque salga bien, deseando volver a recuperar su vida como cirujano ¿Cuál será el resultado? Semi-AU Ironstrange Promp 6: Lo siento, pero olvidé creer en tus mentiras.


**Fanfic inspirado en en promp 6: "Lo siento pero olvidé creer en tus mentiras"usado para celebrar el #1kLatinIronstrange** *

* * *

Un milagro tecnológico

"—Ya te dije Tony, nada va a funcionar"

Ése era siempre el reclamo que Stephen le hacía a Tony cada que lo veía trabajar en su nuevo proyecto hecho, trabajado, inspirado y dedicado para él.

—Soy Anthony Edward Stark y si algo tengo es que cuando un objetivo se me mete a la cabeza, nada ni nadie me la quita hasta que lo alcanzó— se decía siempre que pensaba en desistir

Fueron tres años de arduo trabajo, de investigaciones médicas, de reuniones con otros expertos en el tema, de asistir a conferencias sobre los avances en la biotecnología neurológica hasta que por fin dio con la raíz del problema y se puso a trabajar. Finalmente inventó un dispositivo que le devolvería la estabilidad a sus manos para que recuperara esa precisión milimétrica que lo volvió tan buen cirujano.

El de ojos zafiro estaba perplejo, el implante era un pequeño chip, tan pequeño como una moneda de 50 centavos que iba insertada en el área del cerebro, responsable de las funciones motoras y movimientos finos

—Tony, no creo que vaya a funcionar— dijo resignado

—Amor, te dije que te devolvería la estabilidad de tus manos y voy a cumplir mi palabra— dijo acercándose y juntando sus frentes —Mañana lo presentaré en el Saint Marcos Hospital y luego daré uno para la prueba

—¿Y quién será su conejillo de indias?— preguntó con ligera burla

—Te operarán a ti, Stephen.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me preguntaste?

—Dijiste que si lograba inventar algo tú serías el primero en probarlo.

—Bien, sólo para probarte que no funcionará.

—Odio que hables así— contestó desanimado mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

—Se llama ser realista.

—Yo lo llamo ser negativo— respondió Tony para luego besar los labios ajenos

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la casa alegre pues su microchip fue muy bien aceptado en el departamento de neurología del Hospital y la operación de su pareja sería en dos semanas, Strange, en cambio, no estaba tan emocionado pues en en fondo deseaba tanto volver a ser cirujano, pero tenía miedo que en microchip fallara como todos los demás procesos que probó, pero aceptó.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido y Stephen ya estaba en su habitación preparándose para su intervención quirúrgica, había pasado años desde su última visita al quirófano y tenía miedo.

Terminó de ponerse la bata y Tony se la amarró, en todo momento hubo silencio, como si estuvieran enojados pero no era así, sólo era tensión, temor.

Llamaron a la puerta

—Adelante.

—Señor Stark, Señor Strange soy la enfermera Valery, vengo a tomarle la presión y a ponerle un suero.

—Por supuesto— se recostó en la camilla y la enfermera se acercó, al terminar de tomarle la presión lo anotó en su bitácora y dejó todo para colocarle el suero

—Abra y cierre su mano por favor— pidió amablemente luego de atarle una liga en el brazo —.Bien, voy a insertar la aguja— Tony desvió la mirada puesto que no le gustaba ver ese tipo de cosas, debido a los temblores que Strange tenía le costó a la señorita un poco de trabajo meter la aguja en la vena —.Listo, terminé, en un momento vendrá la doctora para llevarlo a quirófano.

—Gracias— respondieron ambos, Tony acercó el sofá a la camilla para estar más cerca de su pareja, tomó su mano izquierda y suspiró

—Stephen, todo saldrá bien amor.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo que tu microchip no funcione en mí y todo tu esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

—Mira, si llega a fallar dejaré de insistir y seguiremos nuestra vida, después de todo te acepté tal y como eres— dicho esto besó sus labios, Stephen entendió

—Tienes razón— murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Finalmente lo prepararon para la operación, ya no sabía si sus manos temblaban por su daño o por el miedo que seguía sintiendo

—Listo doctor, vamos— los enfermeros quitaron el freno de la camilla y salieron de la habitación, Tony sostenía su mano en todo momento hasta que ya no le permitieron avanzar más, cuando Strange estuvo dentro del quirófano pedía a las fuerzas del Universo que todo saliera bien, le colocaron la mascarilla para administrarle la anestesia y todo de volvió oscuro.

Pasaron 6 horas, las más largas de la vida de Tony hasta que la doctora salió a darle informes

—La cirugía fue todo un éxito, ahora necesita descanso, la recuperación será paulatina, aunque no dudamos de su gran talento para la ingeniería, los microchips tardan en adaptarse al cuerpo y hacer su función al 100%

—¿Y cuánto tardará?

—Alrededor de un mes, pero necesita venir a fisioterapia para estimularlo aún más.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Adelante.

—Muchas gracias— de inmediato fue a su habitación.

Lo dieron de alta a las dos semanas y pronto pasó un poco más de un mes, Stephen asistió a todas sus citas de fisioterapia y eso le ayudó a evolucionar muy bien hasta que un día...

—¡Tony!— se levantó rápidamente para ver qué sucedía

—¿¡Qué pasa!?— Stephen se dio media vuelta hacia Tony y mostró sus manos... Ya no tenía temblores —. Stephen...

—Lo lograste...— dijo con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos azules y se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja —. Podré regresar a trabajar... Gracias, gracias por devolverme la quietud de mis manos y no hacerme caso a ceder— Tony rió

—Lo siento, pero olvidé creer en tus mentiras.

—¿Mentiras?

—Decirme que no serviría en ti y que no podía curarte era una mentira— Strange rió también y se fundieron en un dulce y necesitado beso.


End file.
